David (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning, player. You seem in good spirits.☆" *'Afternoon': "Good afternoon. You're looking good today.♥" *'Evening': "O! Hi, player.♫ Are you taking a break from work right now?" *'Night': "Hi there, player. Are you tired?" *'Very Low Stamina:' "You look exhausted. Eat some sweets, and you'll feel better!" *'Day after collapsing:' "Were you eating properly? Take care of yourself so that you don't collapse!" *'On his Birthday': "D-Did you just remember my birthday today...? Yahoo!♪" *'Rejects a proposal:' "I can't take that yet, player. Keep the item and put it back in your bag!" *'Win a Contest:' *'Lose a Contest:' *'Talk too much:' "Hee-hee-hee! Are you eating well?" *'Good Birthday Gift': "When it's given to me face to face, I get embarrassed... But thanks!♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "What should I do with this? Ah, wait a minute... Let me guess..." *'Multiple Gifts': "You should keep that. I had plenty." *'Early Spring:' "I'm looking forward to a beautiful season in this city. ♥" *'Late Spring:' "The flowers are in full bloom already. ☆ How beautiful. ♫" *'Early Summer:' "Beat the heat in summer by enjoying a nice watermelon! It's the perfect summer fruit to relax with. ♪" *'Late Summer:' "Player, I guess the hot summer air can make us a little dizzy!" *'Early Autumn:' "The leaves are falling at this time of year. Marvelous!♫" *'Late Autumn:' "Pumpkin is a good vegetable because it keeps longer. It's hard to get vegetables in this season, you know?!" *'Early Winter:' "Brr, it's cold! On cold days, I like to eat nice, hot meals to warm me up. ♥ Hmm... what about stew?" *'Late Winter:' "Once winter is over, the plants and animals will wake up from their slumber! Back in action!" *'Sunny:' "There are so many things to do on sunny days! ☆" *'Cloudy:' "When it's slightly cloudy like this, you can safely dry delicates without having to worry about sun damage." *'Rainy:' "It'd be trouble if we ran out of water, but I'd still like the rain to stop soon." *'Snowy:' "On snowy days, I want to lounge at home, drinking hot tea. ♫" *'1 Flower': "Wait, was there always a farm around here?" *'2 Flowers': "I must work hard and save up money." *'3 Flowers': "You came all the way our here to run a land plot? Let's both work for our dreams and do our best!♪" *'4 Flowers': "I have a baby face, so I don't have the look of a cafe owner. Maybe I'll try growing a beard when I grew older." *'5 Flowers': "When I came here I was told at the boat toll booth that 'Children are half price.' I'm used to it but it is still a bummer." *'6 Flowers': "I think making things like meals and sweets is a very simple expression of love. ♥ After all, you can't do it well without love." *'7 Flowers': "The feeling of wanting one to say 'this is tasty' and wanting to make one happy are very similar. It may be arrogant but I want to make people happy with tasty things.♫" *'8 Flowers': "It becomes difficult to express 'tasty' with the health and mood of the day. There's no way to do it if you're depressed. ♥ I need to do better." *'9 Flowers': "You eat with relish, don't you, player? I have to fix you all kinds of things! ♥" *'10 Flowers': "I always... want to bake cakes for you, player. ♫ I'd like you to eat all different kinds of cakes everyday. ♥" *'7 Flowers (Male)': *'8 Flowers (Male)': "I do have someone I want to marry. But it's not so easy to confess feelings, you know?" *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "I want to bake cakes putting oodles of time and love into them for a special person. ♥ I'm thrilled just imagining it! ☆" *'11 Flowers': "Uhm... Wow! We're finally married! The two of us are living just like a married couple! ♥" *'12 Flowers': "Eh-heh-heh. It's a pleasure! ♪ I'm still embarrassed." *'13 Flowers': "Life won't change that much, but it will be great sure enough!" *'14 Flowers': "Player... I'm so proud of all your hard work. ♫ I feel very lucky to have you. *'15 Flowers': "Your feminine allure is irresistible today. I can't keep my eyes off you. ♪" *'16 Flowers': "Player, I had a feeling that you would show up. ♪ Perhaps we're connected by an other-worldly thread. ♥" *'17 Flowers': " *'18 Flowers': " *'19-20 Flowers': "From the brightest winter star, to a fragrant fairy rose... nothing can compare with your captivating beauty. I love you the most in all the world! ♥" *'Engagement': "I'm going to be really happy as your husband, Player. I feel excited!♫" *'Pregnancy': "I must get my act together now. I'm a dad after all." *'After Baby's Birth': "I'm sure our child will become a friendly one, player.♪" *'First Child grows up': "You can't take your eyes off Child, even for a second." *'Second Child grows up': "O, look at Child! ♫ Both of our children have grown so big!" *'Engagement': "Congratulations on your engagement. ☆ Pursue happiness together. ♫" *'Pregnancy': "I hear your going to have a baby. ♫ Good luck. ♥ Make sure you look after yourself." *'After Baby's Birth': "I hear you now have a healthy child. Congratulations!" *'First Child grows up': "Once Child starts wanting to learn to cook, come over to my house. I'll be happy to teach them. ♫" *'Second Child grows up': "Is Child Name eating a balanced diet? That's most important when it comes to health." *'While dating': "Marie ate a cake I baked and she loves it. That makes me feel happy!☆" *'Newlywed to Marie': "Since the two of us are married, I've gotten all excited about doing new things! ♫" *'After Devi is born': "We have a new baby!☆ Her name is Devi!♪ She's a sweet child, full of energy.♥" *'After Devi grows up': "Devi is my daughter, that means her pain is MY pain too!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue